Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page
Queen Blanks I changed the elder blank, the belly is bulging and front paw that's farthest away from us is changed, so it'll be easier to tell the difference between the blanks. The quuen blanks we have now look too much like the warrior blanks and belly is square, so I hope nobody will mind me making this blankPearlfeather 22:13, January 18, 2012 (UTC)(Long will come later) I personally really like it! :D Prickl ar 18:27, January 26, 2012 (UTC) The long one is a fail....Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:55, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I shink tis fine :D Prickl ar 23:05, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Ah Ah! Where the end of the tail is pointing, there is like a black line on the back. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:09, February 15, 2012 (UTC) The lines should be smoother and the right front paw's a bit crooked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:12, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Silverwhisker, I have no idea what you're talking about, Icey, I didn't change the lines at all except for the tail, paw, and a little on the belly. The front paw isn't crooked, it's straight, it's just kinda like she's sitting up. I'll still fix it, I just wanted to point it out.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:37, February 18, 2012 (UTC) No, she's right. There's a little black dot where the tail is. Let me try to make one... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:50, February 18, 2012 (UTC) if you're changing the page, please delete the other one! I have to post this twice now: Reuplaoded and OMIGOSH I suck at the long one, I can fix it but it may not match the othersⓅⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 08:31, February 26, 2012 (UTC) nvm, I can't do it, I need help.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 08:31, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Loner blanks How is this? I made it meself! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:47, February 16, 2012 (UTC) We don't realy need loner blanks. Givin the fact that loners and rogues are praticaly the same thing, I think we are better off just calling them all rogues. We also don't have any cats on this wiki who are "loners." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:35, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Firekit(Ki)~ For Approval FIle:FIrekit(TC).png Here is Firekit!!! Hope you guys like her!! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 01:00, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Is one eye supost to be a different color than the other? ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. It's suppose to be that way,the sky-blue eye represents Firestar the 2nd and the blue-green eye represents Firekit,who is her own cat and not with Firestar's spirit in her. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 03:14, February 26, 2012 (UTC) CBA ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:21, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Tricklepaw(Ap)~ For Approval Okay, i did me best on tis one, please be easy on me with this. (i suck at making chararts!) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:23, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Nice charart,Silverw!! But i think you should put some shading and highlights on the wings too. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 02:54, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I tried my hand at her charart too: I wasn't sure if her wings were bird wings or bat/dragon wings, so I did bat/dragon wings. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:04, March 1, 2012 (UTC) So I neeed to start putting chararts on the approval page? She has bat/dragon wings. Thank you, Firestream. Yes you do, Prickley. I think you should of smudged the ears a little, Icy. And Icy, ur just rubbing your wing skill in my face. XD SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:45, March 1, 2012 (UTC) O.K, and I love drawing dragons, so I tried my wing technique on the computer on Tricklepaw. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:47, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I love drawing them too!!! So, is she approved? I can't do her here, because i have the pic of her at home, i'm at school right now, and on a break. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:50, March 1, 2012 (UTC) But her shadeings a bit, um, odd. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:53, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I know, i've got an idea how to do it better when i get home around 4. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:59, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Prepare to see the best Tricklepaw I've made!!! Her wings need to be outlined and maybe you should add some wing veins as well. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:00, March 2, 2012 (UTC) No offense Silverw, but i like Icy's version better. Sorry Silverw! Also ditto what icy said about the wings. 02:33, March 2, 2012 (UTC) The wing veins should also have a common meeting piont, BTW. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:51, March 2, 2012 (UTC) How is it now? SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:30, March 2, 2012 (UTC) The viens have no common meating piont and should have a black outline. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:37, March 3, 2012 (UTC) how is this one? SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:49, March 6, 2012 (UTC) The outline is a bit mess, and the viens normaly meet at the base of the wing. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:33, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Flarepaw(Ap)~ For Approval I think i'll fix his wings.--Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 19:05, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Reuplaoded. I based his wings off the charart Icey madeⓅⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 19:15, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Very nice, no comments from me Prickl ar 22:04, March 2, 2012 (UTC) There are black spots at the base of the wings and there are no shadeing on them. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:39, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Ditto what Icy said and maybe for all the winged and transforming cats, they should have their alt charart, meaning what they look like without thewings or whatever. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 02:06, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Um, not transforming cats. Imagine all the chararts I'll have to do for Orpheus :P It would be best if we only do alt. chararts for cats with extream injuries, changes in pelt/eye color, et cetera. ☆ Icewish ☆ < span style="color:deepskyblue;">''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:53, March 3, 2012 (UTC) That's what I mean Icy, I can imagine you tearing your hair out trying to draw the cats that transform into dragons or whatever. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 05:44, March 3, 2012 (UTC) O.K, but I'm going to uplaod a pic of Orpheus as a dragon anyway. It'll be on paper and won't be colored in black to keep from messing up his contour lines, though. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:10, March 3, 2012 (UTC) There is shading on his wing, It's just a bit light. I just need to define it.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 00:55, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ReuploadedⓅⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 00:59, March 9, 2012 (UTC) O.K, approved. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:00, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Soaringpaw(Ap)~ For Approval Here's Soaringpaw with her wings!!! Comments? Changes??? Huh?? Huh? [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 02:42, March 3, 2012 (UTC)n Does she have dragonfly type wings? ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:54, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Actual, they're suppose to be feathered angel wings,but I don't know how to draw them. XP So I tried it that way, hey icy do you think you can make angel wings?? [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 05:46, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I think I can. I just need to find a pic of a cartoon dove or something. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:07, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Blackpaw(Ap)~ Approved <---- Here's Blackpaw, Comments?? [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 21:19, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I approve it. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:23, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Beepaw(Ap)~ Approved Any comments? You got my approval. :D [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 21:28, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Lightningpaw(Ap)~ Approved Any comments? ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:18, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Nice I would approve it but I don't know if i can Prickl ar 12:38, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I approve of it, icy!! She looks lovely. ;D [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 05:02, March 6, 2012 (UTC) So who can approve? Prickl ar 21:46, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Well your vote counts if you're part of this project and icy, do you and me approve it right away without other votes?? Are we like the superior members of this project or something?? [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! You aren't, no offence, but the deputy and leader are. And that reminds me, I need to choose a new deputy anyway. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:47, March 9, 2012 (UTC) It's okay, since the current deputy is inactive and you're gonna choose another one, can I be deputy? Do you just choose or do we have a vote?? Also are do you want me to make the Rules and Guidelines for all the projects or only P.C. (project charart), you can make the Rules and Guidelines for the other projects if you want to. I'll just make the one for P.C. and add the things, like what each rank means and all that stuff. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 04:42, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Firestar(2nd)(L)~ For Approval <-------- Here she is!! I miss Firestar!! :'( BUt she now lives on in Firekit, Comments?? [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 04:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC) What about her different color eye? ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:45, March 6, 2012 (UTC) or is that the old one? Prickl ar 21:47, March 6, 2012 (UTC) You couldn't tell the difference, huh? :D That's the old one! Can't you see the 2nd part? It means she is the second Firestar in ThunderClan and Firekit is gonna be the 3rd one. ;) [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 04:55, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I thought that ment the second one on this wiki. Approved. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:14, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Aspentail(W)~ For Approval FIle:Aspentail.png <----- Aspie is here. Comments?? [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 04:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Th white fur on her paws ned to be blurred a bit more, and her scar should be pionted at the ends. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded '[[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRESTREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 06:02, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Otterheart (W) ~ For Approval :) Prickl ar 21:23, March 7, 2012 (UTC) U used the dodge tool in the wrong spot. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:45, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ok which is the wrong spot? There is no wrong spot. Shading/highlights go where the artist chooses.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 04:37, March 9, 2012 (UTC) It looks good, but the shading/highlights make it look like she has pale spots on those areas. Icy, do we have a way for shadings/highlights on this wiki?? [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 05:56, March 9, 2012 (UTC) she is suppose to have those pale spots... Lunarnight (W) ~ For Approval Okay, how is she? She has a removed eye now, she is going to. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:45, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Her missing eye is a bit crooked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:16, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Is this better? How do you want me to make the eye, i like it crooked. It makes it look like she was angry when she lost it. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:42, March 7, 2012 (UTC) O.K then. Just move it over a bit to the right, make the outline on the other line a bit more clear, then it'll be approved :) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:07, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Her eye isn't filled in, and there's a white patch around her eyes from where you changed them, please make that the same color as the rest of her fur. Also, can you do like I did with Flarepaw and only have one image? It takes up less space on both the page and the wikia.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 01:12, March 9, 2012 (UTC) that was the dodge tool, pearly. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:39, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Allllrighty then! I've uploaded the final Lunarnight! Is she approved? *crosses fingers SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:54, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Is she approved?! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:47, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I approve it, but lets have one other user appreove it before you can post it to the page. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:28, March 12, 2012 (UTC) No one has said anything... SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:30, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Just wait. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:34, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Foxtail (w) - Approved 'tis for Whitewhirl. {C Prickl ar {C 22:06, March 18, 2012 (UTC) It needs more shadeing. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:07, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded :) Prickl ar {C 22:11, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I dont realy see a difference. How's this: (It's the exact same pic, but with more shadeing) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:17, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I added more, I'm scared to add to much. Your's (in my opinion) is a little too much Prickl ar 00:06, March 19, 2012 (UTC) O.K, approved! Add it to the page when your ready. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:41, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Rowanpaw (A) <3 Prickl ar 23:36, March 20, 2012 (UTC) No comments?? Prickl ar 00:32, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I approve it. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:35, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Wolf Blanks O.K, here are the blanks that I got from the wiki that Fire told me about: And here are the ones that I drew myself: I know I can't draw very well, but some of the blanks on the wiki need tweaking, and I haven't finished them yet. What I was thinking is that the first two blanks could be for the pups, and the last two for normal wolves. On the ones I drew, tell me what I need to change. Also, if you know how to shrink these pic without making them all pixelated, please do so and upload them again. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:35, March 25, 2012 (UTC) They all look pretty, I think you can make them a little smaller by going on Paint and like crop them out, then you make the picture smaller by pulling or whatever the squares at the point. I hope what I said made sense, I'll try it as soon as I can use my mom's laptop. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 19:31, March 25, 2012 (UTC) If you look closely at the eyes at the two wolves you drew, you can see it doesn't have a closing, so it might affect the pelt color when you fill in the eyes. You need to close up the eye on the right side. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 19:33, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I know, all you need to do is erase a little bit on the eye. It isn't that hard, and the eye looks better without the closing. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:35, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I think the wolf blanks that you created need to be a bit more fat. XD the belly should be a bit more lower...I think! Prickl ar 20:43, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I shortened the legs a ottle bit. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:55, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Looks better! Well Done! Prickl ar 21:56, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Wait, om this I made it a little smaller: Shrank Wolf Blanks I think I was able to shrink the blanks a little. Here's the male long-furred one ---> Hey Icy, can you fix the eyes? And for the females just add the female eyes. Now Im gonna work on the pups, and see if they need work. And is there anything that has to be change? Firestream! I FOUND A 4-LEAF CLOVER!! 07:43, April 2, 2012 (UTC) They need to be a bit bigger. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 12:36, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Firestream! I FOUND A 4-LEAF CLOVER!! 07:33, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Is it better, Icy?? Firestream! I FOUND A 4-LEAF CLOVER!! 05:14, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Its Pixiladed looking. (I think thats how you say it.)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:53, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Draco egg: How is this, Icy, for Draco's egg?SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:53, May 8, 2012 (UTC) That. Is. The. Cutest. Egg. EVER! Approved :) aw, thanks!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:06, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Fafnir egg: How is Fafnir's egg? SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:12, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Just get rid of most of the exrta white space. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:12, May 8, 2012 (UTC) kay, reuploaded! (Its still a black bowling ball egg XD) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:19, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Approved. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:21, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Ranma's egg: How is ranma's egg?SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:48, May 8, 2012 (UTC) The stripes look better if they are pionted at the ends. And you need more shadeing. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:49, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Kay, reuploaded.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:01, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Much better. Aprroved. But remember to re-upload it ver the same file, Silver. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:03, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Ivy egg and dragon: Okay, i'll get the hatchling later, but how's the egg?SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 12:55, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Kay, got the hatchling too!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:06, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Approved. draco Hatchling: How is this for Draco's hatchling. the rainbow eyes were hard. XD SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:21, May 9, 2012 (UTC) It needs more shadeing. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:25, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Fafnir Halfwing: Okay, Icy! How is he? He doesn't have a tail piece, and he's not suppose to.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:57, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Make the shadeing more noiceable. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:00, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, reuploaded.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:06, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Silver, ru-upload it over the same file. Blur the shadeing a bit. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:10, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, blurred it, and reuploaded!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:15, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Approved. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:23, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Pikastar Hey! I have another request, but can someone please make a Pikastar charart? He's yellow, has red cheeks, a lighting shaped tail, and three brown stripes on his back. ^^ My last request for a while. ~Moss Haxorus For Approval Should anything be changed? [[User:Icefern|'Ice']][[User talk:Icefern|'fern']] 02:40, June 19, 2012 (UTC) You need shading. Also, (highlighting, is it called?) the bright spots on the cats, like where the light hits the cat.* Silverstar* 00:50, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Heronflight ~ For Approval: How is this, Mossnose?* Silverstar* 00:50, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Rainshadow Queen ~ For approval: How is this for Rainshadow queen?* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 17:00, June 20, 2012 (UTC)